Wait for me to come home
by dylan5564
Summary: Amanda and Nick are expecting their first child. Pure unshamed Rollaro fluff is all this is. Now a series of one-shots


**A/N: I think the pregnancy plot with Amanda is so much fun but I really need some Rollaro so...here's those plots intertwined.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Amanda refuses to look him in the eye. She didn't regret that night at all. None even in the slightest but she was pregnant and he was going through a divorce and she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. She wasn't sure why she was so scared but she was. Everything about this scared her. There was no way she could be a mother. Her own mother had failed her. What if she failed this child? What if...Her thoughts were cut off as Nick started to speak. Maybe she should come clean.

"Amanda? Are you okay?" He asks in a quiet voice as she looks up. No, she wasn't okay. He could tell by the look in her eyes. She was distant. She was cutting herself off to the rest of the world.

She shrugs, hoping he'd leave it alone but somewhere deep inside she knew he wouldn't. How would he react?

"Amanda. Come on. Talk to me." He takes her hand and she smiles weakly, tears filling her eyes. She silently cursed the pregnancy hormones and then stood up, walking to the conference room.

He follows her, a questioning look in his eyes. He was confused to say the least as he rubbed his neck. Worst case scenarios ran through his head. What if she was leaving? What if Benson had found out about their one night and what if she was making Amanda transfer?

Amanda runs a hand through her blonde hair, biting back a wave a nausea. "I'm pregnant." She mumbles, barely loud enough that even she questioned if she had said. His face lights up and he pulls her close.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" She nods in response, burying her face into his shoulder. They would be forever linked by a child now. He kisses her head and she starts to silently cry. What if he hated her? What if Olivia made one of them transfer?

 _9 months later_

She ignored the pain the started in her back and went around to her midsection. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she was probably in labor but she was convinced that they were just braxton hicks. They didn't hurt that much and anyways, Nick was with the rest of the squad out on a case. She wasn't going to call him and worry him over something that was probably nothing. She wasn't due for another week anyways.

Everyone walks back into the squad room and Nick almost instantly notices the wince on her face. She waves him off. She was fine. He gives her a look as if to say "Yeah right." He helps her stand up and helps her out to the car, driving to the closest hospital. They still had hours of labor ahead of them and there was no way that she was going to possibly spend the next day or so in the hospital.

"Nick. I'm fine. Really. My water hasn't even broken yet." She says, almost managing to sound normal as a contraction ripped through her. Why did this have to hurt so bad?

"I know you are but I'd feel better if you'd stop fighting. I don't feel like delivering our child in the backseat of my truck." He responds as he pulls into the hospital parking lot. He'd done this twice with his ex and now he was doing it a third time with her. After Gil had almost been born in the backseat of the truck, he didn't want to do that again. Amanda let out a soft groan as her eyes filled with horror. Her water had broken. This was real. There was no turning back.

She lets out a bloodcurdling scream as she sits forward to push. He holds her hand, kissing her head. He always hated the pain that women endured through childbirth. "You're doing so good." He whispers in her ear as she lays back against the pillows.

The doctor looks up, a soft smile on her face. "You're almost done, Ms. Rollins. Just one more push and the head will be out." Amanda nods, trying to catch her breath. She didn't want to do this anymore. She wanted them to just to pull the baby out of her. She was tired. 17 hours of labor with little rest and now she was having to push the child out of her...she questioned how women did this more then once.

She groans as another contraction takes hold and she sits up, pushing, screaming and squeezing oh so very hard on Nick's hand. She was stronger then he thought but he wasn't going to show any outward signs of pain. She was in a hell of a lot more pain then he was.

Amanda lets out a sigh of relief when the doctor tells her the head is out. Only a few more pushes and she'd get to meet her baby. Nick leans over and tells her how proud he is and she smiles at him, kissing him. They were so close to becoming parents.

She pushes one more time and the doctor places the newborn on Amanda's chest. "Congratulations, it's a girl." Amanda grins. They had a daughter.

Hours later, she smiles as she watches Nick cradle their daughter. "You are so loved. You have your Aunt Liv, and Uncle Sonny and Uncle Fin who are so excited for you. And your mama is so happy that you're finally here. And gosh, sweet girl, I'm so so happy."

Amanda sits up, wiping a tear away. She was so so happy. "She needs a name ya know. We can't keep calling her 'Baby Girl Amaro' her whole life."

Nick chuckles. That was true. They couldn't. "Daniela." He says as the infant wraps a tiny hand around his calloused finger.

"Daniela Aimee Amaro." She announces, smiling at her boyfriend. Maybe this was exactly what they needed. She knew she wouldn't be perfect but as Nick handed Daniela to her, she smiled. She currently was this little girl's whole world and even though she knew she was simply a pink blob in her vision, Amanda knew that Daniela knew who mama was.


End file.
